Sibling Rivalry
by BlackFlamerz
Summary: What happens when you put a sister, who wants her brother dead, with Chase Young? The Xiaolin Warriors meet a new Dragon but can they handle their new enemy? RaiKim WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH... I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! Wish I did, though...
1. Forward, Rewind, Play

Raimundo ran to the burning temple, looking for survivors. Dark clouds swirled above him, the Sun was no where to be seen. No one had appeared out of the temple yet. He summoned his wind element and hovered above the temple. _Oh God, please… please let there be survivors. Omi, Clay, Master Fung… Kimiko… Oh no… Kimiko…. _

Wait- there. He had seen it. Someone was coming out of the fire. Raimundo landed behind a tree and took a look. That someone was a teenage boy. He was clutching his bloodied arm. His pale blonde hair was also covered in blood. He looked panic stricken. He was shouting into the fire, "What the hell are you doing?? Don't you remember me, Ashlyn??"

Another figure emerged from the fire, this time a girl. Blood trickled down from her head, rolling down her cheek. Her hands were covered in blood. She smiled. "I'm doing what I should have done years ago!" she shouted, advancing onto the boy.

"Stop," a voice said from behind the thick smoke from the fire. "Come. We have other things to attend to. We will return another time to finish the job," the voice continued. The girl looked angered but she silently followed.

"You were lucky," she snarled at the boy before disappearing.

* * *

_Two months earlier…_

"Welcome, Blaze Ryder," Master Fung greeted as the new student stepped into the temple grounds.

"Glad to be here, Master Fung," Blaze smiled. He proceeded walking into the temple with his sling bag, together with Master Fung by his side.

"The other Dragons are away on a quest for yet another Shen Gong Wu. I am sure that they will return from their quest soon," Master Fung led him to the bedroom.

"That's no problem, Master Fung," Blaze replied.

"This is will be your room," Master Fung held out an arm, gesturing towards the cubicles.

"… This… is the… bedrooms?" Blaze blinked in confusion. He turned around, expecting Master Fung to laugh and say, "Ha-ha! No, Blaze. This was just a joke" but he had disappeared. Blaze sighed and walked towards the empty cubicle at the end.

* * *

Raimundo put a finger on his lips, indicating that they should be quiet. Kimiko, Clay and Omi nodded in unison. They advanced slowly on their victim, holding their breaths in excitement. Raimundo gestured with his fingers that Omi and Clay take their place at the other side of the entrance.

Once everyone was in their places, Raimundo held up three fingers, starting the countdown. _Three…_ Kimiko took out her secret weapon. _Two…_ Omi took his stance. _One…_ Clay grinned.

"GO!!" Raimundo lifted the curtains and the Xiaolin Warriors barged onto their victim. Omi yelled and intended to crash into their victim. Kimiko lifted her secret weapon with happened to be party strings and unleashed its horror. Clay lassoed their victim.

But of course, things went wrong because their victim wasn't even there.

Omi crashed into the wall, Kimiko sprayed Omi, covering him with party strings and Clay lassoed Kimiko. Kimiko yelled and fell onto the floor. Raimundo laughed uncontrollably with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Wait! Where's the new guy??" Kimiko shouted.

"Hi. What's up, guys?" Blaze appeared beside a laughing Raimundo, carrying a can of soda.

"That. Was not as amusing as when you told me the plan, Kimiko," Omi stated, trying to get the party strings off his face.

"Howdy, partner. Nice of you to join the party," Clay greeted, shaking hands with Blaze.

"Clay?? Could you un-lasso me??" Kimiko yelled.

Blaze laughed and took a sip of the soda. _I can get used to this._

* * *

"You got a visitor," the guard announced, pressing a button. The glass door slides open and a man steps into the room. He smiles as he spots her leaning on the wall, staring at him with crimson eyes.

"Hello, Ashlyn. How are you today?" he greets.

"How nice of you to drop by, _Spicer,_" she replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes. It has been too long. And call me Rayne, Ashlyn. We've known each other for far too long," Rayne Spicer says.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. "So, tell me. What is your purpose here?" she asks.

"How would you like to meet your dear brother, Ashlyn?"

"Oh, I would _love _that," she replies with a grin.

* * *

Please review! See you!


	2. To Blaze! Dragon of

Hi everyone!! Special thanks to **PigXiaolin101** and **xxFireWarriorxx** for the reviews and comments!

I have decided that for each chapter, I will be writing separate characters. Example, Chapter 1 introduces three new characters; **Blaze Ryder, Ashlyn and Rayne Spicer**. _(Yes, Rayne Spicer will be Jack Spicer's older brother.)_ So, for this chapter, we'll focus on Blaze and the Xiaolin Warriors. Then, for Chapter 3, we'll focus on Ashlyn and so forth. This will make the story flow better.

Okay, let's get on with the story! )

* * *

Dinner that night was… noisy.

"Really? No way! He said that? Oh, no way, no way, no way!" Kimiko chatted with her friend, Keiko on her cell phone.

"So, Blaze, what exactly is your element?" Omi asked, casually flicking his fork towards Blaze.

"Electricity," Blaze replied, ruffling his brown hair.

"Dude! You can control electricity? Awesome, man," Raimundo bumped his fist with Blaze's.

"'ow about a demonstration, partner? I'm mighty curious about your element," Clay grinned.

"No, I really shouldn't," Blaze muttered. But after being urged by Omi, Raimundo and Clay, he agreed in the end.

"Don't tell Kimiko. Deal?" Blaze whispered. The other nodded in excitement. Blaze let his hands fall onto his lap and he pointed a finger towards Kimiko. He felt a tingling sensation as he focused on Kimiko.

"You did what? Wow! I didn't think you would- OW!" Kimiko screamed as she jerked from her seat. She stared at the chair.

The others bit the insides of their cheek as they watched Kimiko poke the chair. Raimundo clamped a hand on his mouth as stifled his laughter.

Kimiko shrugged and sat down. "Sorry Keiko had a little shock. Maybe it was my imagination," she apologized.

Blaze focused harder.

Kimiko, who had reached out for another helping of salad, was frowning at the weird expression on the boys' faces.

"Okay, hold on, Keiko. What's up with you guys?" she asked, pulling her cell phone away from her ear.

Omi's mouth was twitching and Clay's eyes were watering. "N-nothing, Kimiko…" Clay choked out.

"You guys are so- OW!" Kimiko screamed again. She jerked up from her seat and glared at the chair. "What's up with this-?" Realization strikes. "It was you guys!" Kimiko screeched.

Raimundo banged his fist on the table and laughed, hysterically. He fell out of his chair and hit the floor with a loud thump. Omi covered his mouth but his eyes were watering. Clay fanned his hat towards his face while Blaze was chuckling.

"Blaze! It was _you_?! It was not funny!" Kimiko fumed.

"Oh yes, it was!!" Raimundo gasped, lifting himself off the ground with one hand on the table. Blaze shrugged.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Kimiko asked, her eyes glinting darkly. She focused on Blaze's hair and a small fire ignited. Blaze blinked at first then, he smelt something burning.

"NOT THE HAIR!!!!" he screamed, patting his head with his hands, trying to put out the fire. He then rushed to the basin and turned the tap. Water gushed out and by the time the fire had been extinguished, the top part of his hair was burnt black.

The Xiaolin Warriors burst out laughing; staring at the now drenched wet Blaze. He glared at Kimiko but soon burst out laughing along with them.

"My stomach –ahaha! - is in –ahahaa! - much pain!" Omi gasped.

"Me –hahaa! - too!!" Clay shouted.

"Blaze, my –ahah- man. Y-you're ah-awe-awesome," Raimundo finished, high-fiving Blaze.

"T-thanks!" Blaze replied.

Kimiko stopped laughing and lifted her mug. "To Blaze Ryder! The Dragon of Electricity!" she shouted.

"To Blaze!" the other yelled together, clinking their mugs together.

* * *

Lol! How was this chapter? I know it's not much but I'm just putting up this chapter to show that Blaze was getting along with the Xiaolin Warriors. Remember, in this chapter, Blaze's hair was brown, okay? This is important. Anyway, bye for now!! 


	3. The Spicers

Hi everyone! I'm back once again with another chapter! BIG thank you to **PigXiaolin101, xxFireWarriorxx and KimikoSpicer** for your awesome reviews! Okays, let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will land at the Lanzhou Airport, China soon. Please put on your seatbelts. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."

"Once we reach the airport, we will visit my younger brother," Rayne Spicer whispers to Ashlyn.

"You have a younger brother?" she scoffed.

"Unfortunately, yes. His name is Jack Spicer. He's a robot fanatic," he replied, pursing his lips.

"Interesting," Ashlyn muttered, sarcastically to herself.

* * *

"Hey big bro!!" a teenage boy ran out of his house, his arms wide for a hug. Rayne rolled his eyes and sidestepped, causing Jack to run past his brother and into the taxi door. Jack screamed and hit the door with a crash. As he fell onto the ground, he held his broken nose.

"_My dose_!!" he screeched and covered his nose with one of his gloved hands.

Ashlyn walked past Jack and into the mansion, carrying her own backpack.

"Who's she??" Jack asked, pointing at Ashlyn.

"A friend. Be useful and get my luggage," Rayne ordered, without an interest. He walked through the big double sided doors and collapsed onto the couch. Ashlyn entered and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Wait hor me!" Jack screamed, running towards Ashlyn. He had a hand carrying Rayne's baggage, another holding his nose.

She rolled her eyes in distaste and pulled the door wide for him. When Jack was close enough, she slammed the door in his face. She heard him slam into the door and scream once again.

"_My dose_!!!" he screamed from the other side of the door.

"You said that you knew the whereabouts of my brother," Ashlyn said, sitting on the couch-for-one by the fireplace.

"Uh-huh," Rayne answered, closing his eyes, for a nap.

"Where is he?" she asked, getting annoyed by the second.

"Chill and relax first. That was a six hour flight and I'm exhausted," Rayne said, covering his eyes with a pillow.

"I agreed to get out of the jail cell to find my brother. You will tell me. Where. HE. **IS**," Ashlyn demanded, darkly.

"Look, it's already evening. Even if I told you, would you be able to locate him in the dark?" Rayne asked, sleepily.

"Yes," she answered.

"May I ask how you're going to get there?"

"I have legs. I'll walk."

"Fine," he gave in. He sat up and took out his PDA. At the same time, Jack walked into the living room and he glared at Ashlyn. She stared at him and burst out laughing. Jack had tissue stuck up into his nostrils.

"Jack, bring her to these coordinates," Rayne ordered, throwing his PDA to Jack. He caught it, barely. He frowned and took a look at the coordinates.

"Hey, nis is de Siaonin Nemple," Jack muttered.

"_What_?" Ashlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack pulled out the tissue from his nostrils and flicked it into the waste basket nearby.

"The Xiaolin Temple. It's not so far from here," he answered.

"What are you waiting for?" Rayne asked, lying down on the couch again.

"What are you going to do there?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Ashlyn said, standing. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her long, black jacket which reached her knees.

"But it's dark outside," Jack whined.

"You're still afraid of the dark?" Rayne chuckled.

"I'll give you something to be afraid of if you don't bring me to the temple," Ashlyn snarled, glaring at Jack.

"Okay, okay! I need some Shen Gong Wu anyway," Jack muttered. He ran down to the basement to get his heli pack.

"Good luck," Rayne called out.

"For what?" Ashlyn asked, curiously.

"Trying not to lose your insanity."

"Let's go! We're so going to raid the temple tonight!" Jack shouted, running towards the door, tripping on the carpet and slamming into the wall.

"Not nagain! My dose!!" he screamed for the third time.

"You're going to need all the luck you can get if you're going with him," Rayne drawled.

Ashlyn groaned, watching Jack stuffing his nose with tissue.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Woo! 


	4. Night time at the temple

Hi everyone!! Before I start off the chapter, I would to say thanks to **Dragon of Spirits**, for the review! Oh and as I said to Dragon of Spirits, I hope none of the Jack Spicer fans who are reading this story get _too_ offended when I made Jack break his nose three times in the previous chapter BECAUSE there is going to be more to come! (Laughs evilly)

Now, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

It was already night time when suddenly, "CRASH!! ARGH, MY FOOT!!"

Omi woke up instantly, after dreaming about being the greatest Xiaolin Warrior in the world. After blinking blankly for a few minutes, he realized that someone was breaking into the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"My friends! You have to awaken!" Omi shouted.

"Ungh… Leave me alone…" Kimiko groaned, pulling her blanket over her head.

"It's too early, partner…" Clay yawned, stretching his arms.

"I'm trying to sleep. Go away," Blaze shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nnnggghhh… zzzz…." Raimundo trailed off, going back to sleep.

"But someone is breaking into the Shen Gong Wu vault!" Omi shouted again.

Kimiko, Clay and Blaze groggily woke up from their slumber and rushed towards the vault together with Omi, leaving their leader behind.

As they reached the scene of the crime, Jack Spicer was coming out of the vault, limping. It's obvious that he had dropped a Shen Gong Wu on his foot. He was carrying a sack, which was bulging with their Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack Spicer! Put up our Shen Gong Wu before we kick your bottom! Xiaolin style!" Omi shouted, taking his fighting stance.

"Well, well. The gang's all here. Oh wait," he counted the Xiaolin Warriors in front of him. "Gang minus Raimundo plus the new guy… Uh… Forget I said that," Jack trailed off.

"It's put down the Shen Gong Wu and kick your butt, Omi," Kimiko stated. Then she whispered to Blaze, "It takes a while to understand Omi talk."

But Blaze wasn't paying attention to Kimiko but he saw a figure emerging from the shadows. His mouth went dry and his eyes practically bulged out form his eye sockets.

"A-Ashlyn…?" he whispered.

"Glad to see you too, Blaze," Ashlyn greeted, crossing her arms.

"You know 'er, partner?" Clay asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know her," Blaze replied, regaining his original composure.

"Glad to know you still remembered me. How long has it been? 9 years?" Ashlyn pondered.

"He-llo?? Evil boy genius is stealing your Shen Gong Wu here! You can't ignore me like this!!" Jack whined.

"You're right. We should be kicking your butt!" Kimiko snarled, charging towards Jack, calling upon her element.

Jack involuntarily let out a girlish scream and rummaged through his sack for a useful Shen Gong Wu.

"Tango Web Comb!!" Jack shouted, activating the Shen Gong Wu. As Kimiko rolled on the ground, entangled in some sort of rope, Clay and Omi joined in the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked, taking his fighting stance too.

"Only one thing in mind, dear brother," Ashlyn spat, holding out one finger. "Revenge."

Blaze held out his hands and released electrical bolts towards Ashlyn. She summoned her own power, the power of darkness. Ashlyn released black mist from her feet and her body seemed to have disappeared. Blaze's bolts went through the mist and struck a tree.

"I see you have been practicing, Ashlyn," Blaze commented.

"If you were in a jail cell for nine years, you'd find that there's a lot of time to practice," Ashlyn's voice echoed.

"Show yourself!" Blaze shouted.

Meanwhile… 

"Monkey Staff!" Jack activated his favourite Shen Gong Wu and he tried to escape by climbing the temple wall.

"Not so fast, monkey boy!!" Kimiko grabbed his shoulders and threw him towards Clay. Jack screeched as Clay grabbed the sack and kicked him towards Omi.

Omi did a roundhouse kick and Jack was thrown over the temple walls.

"Aw man!!" Jack groaned as he flew off in defeat.

"Very impressive, young monk," a familiar voice reached the Xiaolin Warriors' ears.

As they turned towards the source of the voice, Chase Young and Wuya emerged from the trees.

"What is your purpose here, Chase Young?" Omi asked, trying to make himself sound dangerous.

"Nothing that concerns you, young monk," Chase replied.

"So what's a yellow bellied snake like you doing 'ere if there's nothin' which concerns us?" Clay asked.

"I heard that there was a new Dragon and I was curious," Chase replied, turning his head towards the fight between the two siblings.

"Why on Earth are they fighting each other?" Wuya asked, averting from the fight towards the Xiaolin Warriors but they weren't there. She turned back towards the fight. It seems that the Xiaolin Warriors had joined in the fight to defend Blaze.

Blaze released his electrical bolts towards Ashlyn but each time he shot, Ashlyn avoided the bolt with ease. As Blaze paused for a breath, Ashlyn charged towards him and punched him in the gut. Blaze coughed and doubled up. Ashlyn pulled back her fist and swung hard, catching him upside of his head. His head snap sideways and his eyes closed, then he dropped like a dead weight onto the ground. Ashlyn loomed over Blaze.

"Pathetic," Ashlyn taunted.

Blaze's eyes opened weakly. He shakily stood up and launched a roundhouse kick at Ashlyn but before he made in contact with her, she cracked Blaze with an elbow. Blood sprayed from his mouth, and again he went down.

Ashlyn approached Blaze to finish the job when suddenly, the ground began to shake and Ashlyn was swallowed up by a crater, pinning her arms to her sides. She turned and saw the three remaining Xiaolin Warriors, Omi, Kimiko and Clay.

"This is none of your business. Stay out of this," she warned.

"If you continue to hurt our new friend, you'll have to go through us!" Kimiko shouted.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!" Raimundo shouted in a frenzy, running from the temple, towards the fight. He stopped and looked around. Everyone was still, after the outburst from Raimundo. Suddenly, he realized that he was still holding his teddy bear. Raimundo blushed and hid it under his pajamas.

"So… What's up guys?" he asked, taking in the scene; Blaze groaning on the ground, a girl trapped in a crater, his friends in a fighting stance, Chase and Wuya standing further away.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and lifted herself from the crater. She charged towards the Xiaolin Warriors. She launched a roundhouse kick towards the nearest person, which just happened to be Kimiko. Caught off guard, Kimiko slammed against the Shen Gong Wu vault wall.

Omi and Raimundo combined their elements and created a water cyclone. Ashlyn was going round and round, caught by the current. When the water subsided, she was too dizzy that her eyes blurred and her head spun.

"Y-You... just stay... there. I'll get youuuu..." she slurred.

She tried to attack the Xiaolin Warriors but she ended up walking like a drunk and dropped onto the ground. Raimundo and Omi walked forward, thinking that they had the upper hand.

As the dizziness wore off, she slammed her fist into Omi's face. He shouted in pain before being thrown towards Kimiko, knocking out Kimiko and himself. Raimundo used his wind element to blow Ashlyn away. She crashed into the temple wall, making a human-shaped hole and she landed on the ground with a loud 'oof'.

Clay summoned his earth element and grabbed a boulder by slamming his feet onto the ground. With a shout, he threw it towards Ashlyn. She avoided a few but in the end; one of the boulders hit her mid section, slamming her into the wall once again.

This time, the wall collapsed on Ashlyn.

Raimundo and Clay high fived, thinking that they have defeated her.

They heard a groan and the rubble on Ashlyn shifted. She stood up, panting. Blaze then launched a bolt towards her and it hit her shoulder. Ashlyn let out a shout and she was thrown back wards, landing on her face. She once again forced herself to stand. They could see that her coat and her shirt underneath had a smoking hole.

She grabbed her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Y-You're… l-lucky… yuh… you have… bohy… bodyguards…" she glared at Blaze.

With that, she disappeared.

"Woot! Woot! We got da power!" Raimundo cheered. He turned and spotted Kimiko. He rushed towards her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Anyone seen Chase and Wuya?" Clay asked, helping the now unconscious Blaze.

Raimundo shrugged.

* * *

Yay! Anozzer chapter finished! I got da power! Tehee. Naw, I'm just kidding. 


	5. The Surprise Visit

Thanks to Dragon of Spirits and xxxFireWarriorxxx for your reviews! In this chapter, we'll see what happens to Ashlyn when she gets a surprise visit from gasp Chase Young! (Dramatic music)

* * *

After tending to her injuries, Ashlyn threw the remaining bandages towards the wall in pure rage. _I did not wait for nine years to make a fool of myself. _She stood up from the bed she was sitting on. She recalled what had happened earlier on when she returned shortly after Jack Spicer.

"_You are such an idiot. Do you think they know about your past?? Do you think your brother is stupid enough to tell them the truth??" Rayne shouted at her._

"_Leave me alone," she muttered, shoving past him._

_He fumed and grabbed her arm. _

"_Listen to me, Ashlyn. You have no chance if the other kids are there. You need to get him alone if you want to kill him," he stated, his voice lowered down an octave._

"_I know what to do. I'm not a little kid anymore," she snarled, snatching back her arm with such force that the wound on her shoulder opened. She winced in pain._

"_Go to the guest room. I'll have Jack send you the first aid kit," Rayne concluded, leaving her alone in the living room._

Ashlyn walked out of the guest room and intended to go to the living room. _Left, then make a right turn, go down the stairs, make a right or is it a left? Whatever. First door to the right or is it the second door to the left? Okay. I'm hopelessly lost. _

She began to open doors at random. One door in particular caught her eye. As she opened the door, it seems that she was at the backyard. There was a magnificent, small waterfall. (You know, the place when Jack had to clean Cyclops?)

Without a second thought, she walked towards the edge of the waterfall and peered over the edge. The water was crystal clear with a few Koi fishes swimming about. Completely dazed by its beauty, Ashlyn leaned forward. At the last minute, she realized that she wasn't balanced and with a shout, her body fell forward.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and prepared herself for a splash.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and felt the back her shirt was pulled back. She turned her head to expect a twig saving her from a splashy experience but a man instead was standing there. His hand was stretched out, grabbing a fistful of her shirt which prevented her from landing into the pond.

They stared at each other for a few seconds in an awkward silence.

"Uh… thanks?" Ashlyn said, breaking the silence. Suddenly, he let go and Ashlyn plunged into the pond. She swallowed mouthfuls of water before gasping for air at the surface. Ashlyn gagged and spat out the awful water from her mouth.

"Why did you do that??" she shouted at the man. He crossed his arms and sneered at her.

"I just swallowed _fish infested water_!" Ashlyn gasped at the thought. She pulled herself up from the pond and she wrung her shirt.

"Who are you??" she asked the man.

"I am Chase Young," he replied, finally answering one of her questions. The corner of his mouth twitched, looking at the drenched girl.

"Well, Mr. Young would you like to tell me, why you released my shirt and let me fall into the pond??" she asked, angrily.

He chuckled softly, ignoring her question.

"What is your purpose here?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I was interested by your powers. If I am not mistaken, your ancestor was Isabella Ryder, protector of the Dark Gem," he stated, his eyes moved from her face to her neck.

Instinctively, she moved her hand to the necklace she was wearing. "I don't know how you knew about this gem," she said, "But even if you possess this gem, you will never be able to control the power."

"Because only blood relatives to the Ryder family are able to use its power," Chase finished her sentence.

"So what do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"During your fight with your dear brother, I realized that you have not fully harvest its true power."

"I am aware of that."

"Are you afraid of its power?" he asked, his voice had a hint of tease.

"If you must know, I am not afraid," she replied, venomously.

"If you are indeed not afraid of its power, why aren't you using its true power?" he challenged.

Ashlyn was in a loss for words. She opened her mouth to reply but she closed it. _I'm not afraid. I… I just don't know how. _

Chase sensed her moment of weakness and helped her out of her misery. "I can teach you how to use it," he said.

"Oh? And you know how?"

"Yes," he replied, simply.

"And you want something in return?" Ashlyn asked.

That was what he had been waiting for. She saw it in his eyes, the way they narrowed, the way he was smiling.

"A favor," he answered.

"Which is?"

"I will ask you to do something later. You must give your word to me now, to do whatever it is," he said with a smirk.

"I don't know… It sounds… fishy," Ashlyn wrinkled her nose. (Well, no duh. She just fell into a fish pond.)

"WUYA?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Jack's shout reached both Ashlyn's and Chase's ears from inside of the mansion.

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!" Wuya shouted back at him.

"JACK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING??" Rayne shouted, annoyed.

"I'M NOT SCREAMING!! Whack OW! WUYA! THAT HURT!" Jack whined, after being whacked in the head by Wuya.

"JACK, I'M GOING TO- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??" Rayne shouted, obviously to Wuya.

Suddenly, there were loud crashes. It sounded like a fight was commencing in the mansion.

"NOT MUM'S FAVORITE MING VASES!!" Jack screamed as another crash was heard.

Ashlyn glanced at Chase. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"One day," he muttered.

When Ashlyn lifted an eyebrow, he continued, "To think about my offer."

Then, he disappeared. (Man, there's a lot of disappearing in this story.)

* * *

That's all for now, everyone. Gasp What is the tragic tale behind Ashlyn and Blaze? You'll have to find out in the chapters yet to come! 


	6. Voicebacks!

Hey, guys! This chapter is going to be kinda confusing but, keep reading, it shall all be revealed soon enough! Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

"**What… what have you done??"**

_Is he okay…?_

"**No! It wasn't me!!"**

_He's not dead, right?_

"**Tell them, Blaze!! It wasn't me!!"**

_Look, he's breathing._

"**I was framed. I am innocent."**

_Phew… for a second I thought he was dead._

"**I will get my revenge!! I will kill you!! I swear I will!!"**

_Hey, I think he's waking up._

"**Only one thing in mind, dear brother. Revenge."**

_Blaze?_

"**I spent nine years in that jail cell."**

_Blaze? Can you hear me?_

"**Y-You're… l-lucky… yuh… you have… bohy… bodyguards…"**

_Blaze!_

"**BLAZE!"**

Blaze lifted his eyelids. His vision blurred but there's no doubt that the four figures in front of him were the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Blaze? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. Raimundo fidgeted, uncomfortably. (Maybe a little jealous?)

Blaze nodded, closing his eyes again. He felt nauseated.

"How are you feeling, partner?" Clay asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm okay. How about you guys?" Blaze directed the question to Omi and Kimiko.

"We're okay. She didn't hurt us too bad but you're in a terrible state," Kimiko replied, her voice low.

"Yes, I have to agree with Kimiko," Omi piped up.

"Dude, you have to tell us what is up with you guys. Why did she attack you?" Raimundo asked.

"It's… complicated and it happened a long time ago," Blaze muttered.

"Blaze? I am happy to see that you are awake," Master Fung's voice reached his ears. The Xiaolin Warriors moved aside for Master Fung.

"How are you feeling, young monk?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired," he answered.

"Come, young monks. The only thing we can do now is to wait for Blaze to recover," Master Fung walked towards the door.

"Um… Kimiko? Can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Blaze whispered.

Kimiko nodded and shooed the others away. As the door slammed shut, Raimundo slammed his ear onto the door.

"Are you eavesdropping, partner?" Clay snickered.

"That is not an honorable thing to do, my friend," Omi shook his head in disapproval.

Raimundo narrowed his eyes at his friends and opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, he heard Kimiko giggle. He slammed his ear to the door again.

_What are they talking about?? Is Blaze… somehow interested in Kimiko??? _

Out of the blue, the door opened and Raimundo fell forward, in front of Kimiko's shoes.

"Were you eavesdropping, Rai??" she shouted.

"Uh… NO! I was just… looking at the… floor! For… bacteria!" Raimundo stuttered.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and walked away.

_Looking at the floor for bacteria?? What the hell?!_

* * *

This chapter is kinda short but I'm putting in some RaiKim moments. Yeah starting from here there's gonna be some RaiKim, as promised. If you were confused by the first part, they're Blaze's flashbacks. NO wait, voicebacks? Long story short, he hears voices from his past. 

The bolds were the voices while the Italics were the Xiaolin Warriors.


	7. Agreement

Yay, another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, **Dragon of Spirits** and **xxFireWarriorxx**! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

"And if Chase is talking to you, try not to make eye contact and more importantly, you have to remain standing," Jack reminded Ashlyn for the thousandth time.

"If you remind me again, I'm going to shove that staff up your butt," Ashlyn snapped.

"What?? I'm just giving some advises!" Jack whined back.

They were on their way to Chase's domain. Since Ashlyn refused to wear Jack's extra heli pack, Ashlyn was walking while Jack was in the air, holding his precious Monkey Staff.

"I don't need advises. Especially if they're from _you_," Ashlyn grunted as she jumped over a fallen tree trunk.

"Fine. If you get eaten by Chase's cats, I'll just stand by and watch. Just you see," Jack replied.

"So you're saying that I'm weak??" Ashlyn shouted, grabbing a rock from the ground.

"You _did_ lose to the Xiaolin Monks that night," Jack sneered. His sneer changed into a girlish scream as a rock headed towards his heli pack. The rock collided with the propeller and he pummeled towards the ground.

"Who's weak now?" Ashlyn snarled. Without waiting for a reply, she walked away, towards the sinister looking mountain she saw a few minutes ago.

"Wait for mmmeeee!!!" Jack screamed, his footsteps getting closer.

"You know what? I think I'm going to leave you here, all alone," Ashlyn started running.

Next thing she knew, she was on the flat landing in front of the mouth of the mountain which she assumed as the entrance.

Ashlyn started pressing on random spots on the wall. When the wall opened up, she walked inside, looking around. In front of her was a flight of stairs. And a group of felines.

They growled menacingly as she walked forward. She stopped dead as they started licking their lips.

"Nice kitties. You don't want to _eat_ me... right?" she stuttered as the felines advanced on her.

"I taste bad! Real bad! That's what everyone tells me, anyway. Ashlyn, you taste bad. And you smell funny too," she continued, her face turning pale.

Apparently, she was convincing enough, because they drifted past her without biting her. A few moments later, they returned. One tiger in particular had a screaming Jack in its mouth. The tiger had dragged Jack by his collar.

"What do we have here?" Chase appeared in front of them.

"I think I talk better when I'm standing," Jack stuttered.

Chase rolled his eyes and flicked a finger. With a yell, Jack was dropped onto the floor. As he stood up, brushing off dust from his trench coat, he glared at the snickering Ashlyn.

"Tell me, worm. Why are you here?" Chase demanded.

"Well, I wanted to visit my number one evil hero and …she forced me to bring her along," he muttered the last part.

Finally, Chase turned to Ashlyn.

"I see that you have agreed to my terms?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Now, we have one more problem to settle," Chase turned towards Jack. "Get rid of that worm. He is unneeded and unwanted here," he directed the order towards the felines.

"WHAT??? But, but you can't!" Jack screeched.

"On the contrary Jack," Chase snapped his fingers. "Get rid of this… _insect_," he ordered his felines.

The tiger once again dragged Jack back outside. Ashlyn watched until Jack was thrown off the cliff. He activated his heli pack just in time and flew off with his head hung in remorse.

"Come Ashlyn. We have much to do," Chase said, walking up the stairs.

"Oh. Okay," she replied, following him.

_This is it. After this, I'm going after you, Blaze. Just you wait. _

Deep in her thoughts, she slipped on a step and with a small scream; she began to fall down the flight of stairs.

"Eek! Ow! Yeowch!" she shouted in pain aaaalllllll the way down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, on her back, Ashlyn groaned in pain.

"We have _a lot_ to do," Chase muttered, from the top of the stairs.

* * *


	8. The Beeping

Thanks for the reviews; Dragon of Spirits, janey1097 and xxFireWarriorxx!!

* * *

"Don't hurt me!! Not the face!!!" Jack squealed.

"Shut UP, JACK!" Rayne roared.

"Aren't you… angry with me?" Jack asked, softly.

"Ashlyn went to Chase Young for training. Why should I be angry?" Rayne whispered, mostly to himself.

"You're not… angry?" Jack began to brighten up.

"Not really. It's all going exactly as planned," Rayne replied.

"MY BIG BRO'S NOT ANGRY!! YAY!!" Jack shouted, dancing on the spot.

"I will if you continue to dance around like an idiot," Rayne warned.

Jack smiled guiltily and stopped.

"What did you plan anyway?" Jack asked, curiously. "Something evil, right??" he continued.

"Nothing you should know about," Rayne muttered.

"But I want to know!" Jack whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"_Plllleeeeaaaassseeee_??"

"No and if you continue, I'll pull your spleen out through your nose," Rayne replied.

Jack made a disgusted face and said, "Eww. That's gross."

"So are you," Rayne changed the channel on the television.

"Yeah…" Jack thought about it for a while and said, "HEY!!"

Suddenly, the two Spicers heard a loud beeping noise.

"What the hell is that??" Rayne shouted, covering his ears.

"That's my Shen Gong Wu detector," Jack jumped to his feet and ran towards the basement.

"For a moment I thought the beeping came from your brain," Rayne said, pressing a button on the remote.

"My brain?" Jack turned around.

"Yeah, a sign that your brain overloaded from thinking too hard," Rayne chuckled.

"HEY!!" Jack whined and he stomped down the stairs.

* * *


	9. Raimundo VS Blaze

Woo another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"Hey Rai, what's up?" Kimiko greeted, walking into the dining room.

Raimundo grunted in response.

"In the mood for a soccer match?" Kimiko asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

Raimundo lifted his head and stared at Kimiko.

"Because Blaze heard that you could play soccer and he wanted to compete with you," she continued.

Raimundo let his head fall onto the table with a thud.

"Rai? Are… you okay?" Kimiko asked with concern.

"I… well, I wanted to… ask you… about Blaze… and that day," Raimundo mumbled.

"I can't hear you," Kimiko sat opposite him.

Raimundo sighed and lifted his head.

"I'll meet him on the field," he said.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… um… I wanted to… uh… ask about… erm… IS THAT WATER YOU'RE DRINKING??? I LOVE WATER!!!" Raimundo started laughing nervously.

"Well, yeah… I uh… love water too," Kimiko smiled, uncertainly.

"WELL, I GOT TO GO… DO… THIS THING," Raimundo shouted, an octave higher than his original voice. He stood up and ran for his life.

Kimiko was left sitting on the chair, blinking.

* * *

"This is 'ow we're goin' to get this rodeo started. I'm goin' to toss this coin 'ere. Heads or tails?" Clay announced, tossing the coin into the air. (Darn, I'm no good with Clay's metaphors.)

"Heads," Blaze said before Raimundo.

Clay grabbed the coin.

"Heads it is. Blaze goes first. Raimundo, get to your place at the goal. Try to score as much as you can in five minutes, Blaze. Good luck, partner," Clay patted Blaze's back.

"Bring it on," Raimundo yelled.

"Oh, I am going to bring it on," Blaze replied. Clay blasted the whistle.

**Five minutes later…**

"Blaze scored seven goals. Rai, Blaze change places," Kimiko yelled.

"Is it me or are they getting more competitive?" Omi whispered to Clay.

"Nah, you're just being paranoid," Kimiko smiled at Omi.

**Meanwhile...**

"Seven goals. Is that all you've got?" Raimundo smirked at Blaze as they passed by.

"You talk like you could do better than that," Blaze replied.

"Dude, I CAN do better than that," Raimundo said.

"How about a bet? IF you think you're all that?" Blaze challenged.

"What's the bet?" Raimundo asked, curiously.

"Loser does the winner's chores for a week," Blaze replied with a grin.

Raimundo rolled his eyes, "Pfft. I don't even do my own chores. How about… winner takes Kimiko out on a date while loser becomes the butler?" Raimundo grinned.

"Kimiko?" Blaze muttered. He turned and glanced at Kimiko who was talking to Omi and Clay.

"You've got a thing for her, don't you?" Blaze asked Raimundo suspiciously. He grinned in victory as Raimundo is seen blushing.

"No! I mean, maybe... That's not the point! Do you accept?" Raimundo snapped.

Then, Blaze grinned and holds out his hand.

"You're so on," Blaze smirked.

Raimundo shook his hand and smirked back at him.

**At the same time...**

"Aw look, they're shaking hands. I can hardly think they're competitive," Kimiko tells Clay and Omi. (LOL!)

"Okay, guys! Five minutes, starts from… now!" Kimiko blasted the whistle.

**Four minutes and thirty seconds later…**

"GOAL!!" Raimundo cheered.

"SO? It's a tie. Seven, seven," Blaze growled.

"And I'm going to score one more," Raimundo grinned, positioning himself a few feet from the goal.

"As if you can score one more!" Blaze shouted.

"Do you hear that??" Raimundo cupped his ear.

Blaze frowned. "What?" he asked.

"I hear the sweet sound of a sore loser!!" Raimundo grinned even wider. Then, he was off, he ran towards the goal.

"Come on!" Blaze clenched his teeth.

Raimundo swung back his leg and kicked the ball towards the goal when suddenly…

"STOP EVERYTHING!!!" Dojo came running into the field. As he slithered towards the Xiaolin Warriors, he did not notice the soccer ball coming his way. The ball collided with his head and Dojo yelled in pain.

"Noooo!!" Raimundo shouted.

"Dojo! Are you alright?" Omi rushed to the dragon's side.

"No! I have a headache thanks to a certain Shoku Warrior!" Dojo shouted.

"What a Dojo," Clay chuckled.

"I want a rematch!!" Raimundo shouted.

"We have a new Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko announced, opening the ancient scroll.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"I want a rematch!" Raimundo yelled again.

"Chill out, man. It's just a game," Blaze grinned.

"Come on, guys. New Shen Gong Wu here. We have to go!" Kimiko shouted, dragging Blaze and Raimundo.

"Wow, she sure is strong," Blaze muttered.

"You have no idea," Raimundo nodded, both of them agreeing on one thing.

* * *

Merry Xmas everyone!! 


	10. Wyvern's Cry

"Meditation? You've got to be joking," Ashlyn rolled her eyes. When Chase glared at her, she held up her hands defensively.

"By meditating, you are able to focus your inner strength and focus them to the gem," Chase explained, sitting the marble floor. Ashlyn followed him and sat opposite him.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

Ashlyn obeyed and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly and deeply. _So… what am I supposed to do now? Oh, right. Focus. Focus. Focus… Focus… Fo- I wonder what's Chase is doing… _

She lifted her eyelids and looked at Chase. She was transfixed. Chase was levitating! He seemed to be in deep meditation. Suddenly, the door behind her burst open. Ashlyn immediately shut her eyelids and pretended to have been meditating all this time.

"CHASE! A Shen Gong Wu has just been revealed!" Wuya shouted. Ashlyn turned and looked at her; Wuya's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

Chase opened his eyes and glared at Wuya.

"And this should be of my concern… why?" Chase narrowed his eyes into slits.

"It's the Wyvern's Cry," Wuya replied, grinning mischievously.

"Wyvern? The mythical creature?" Ashlyn muttered softly.

"Yes, Ashlyn. It is a creature believed to be some kind of a cross over between a serpent and a… dragon. The Wyvern's Cry releases a sound wave which will temporarily deafen the opponent," Chase replied, his feet reaching the ground gracefully.

"Where can we find this Wu?" Ashlyn stood up, looking at Wuya.

"Why are you so interested with this Shen Gong Wu?" Wuya asked, suspiciously.

"I'm just curious," Ashlyn waved a hand.

"This has nothing to do with you," Wuya replied.

"Are you going to stop me if I wanted to tag along?" Ashlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why you little-," Wuya advanced on Ashlyn.

"Enough," Chase finally spoke. "This is a perfect opportunity to test Ashlyn on what she has learned," he continued as he walked towards the door.

"Test? I've only been here about a day… and a half!" Ashlyn crossed her arms. "All I've learned is that Wuya is such a-."

"You want to finish that sentence?" Wuya threatened.

"Pain in the butt," Ashlyn smirked, completely ignoring Wuya's threat.

Wuya charged towards Ashlyn, blinded with rage. She intended to slash Ashlyn's face with her fingernails but she only managed to slash the air as Ashlyn moved backwards and punched a clenched fist towards Wuya's chin.

However, Wuya knew she would do that. Wuya blocked and gripped her fist, burying her fingernails deep into her knuckles.

"Your move is so predictable," Wuya gave Ashlyn's fist a twist. She winced in pain as Wuya's fingernails dug deeper into her skin.

"Same to you," Ashlyn gasped. Using her other hand, she punched Wuya in the gut.

The second Wuya released her fist; Ashlyn lashed out a leg and tripped Wuya onto the ground. It all happened in a blur. Ashlyn had a foot at Wuya's throat before she could even stand.

Ashlyn smirked in victory before withdrawing her foot. She walked towards Chase, leaving Wuya on the ground, gasping for air.

Ashlyn clenched and unclenched her fist, testing the wounds on her knuckles of her left hand. She walked past Chase and said, "So? Are we going or not?"

The corner of his lips twitched.


	11. Suicidal!

Hi everyone, sorry for the late chapter. Busy with schoolwork and stuff. DOWN WITH SCHOOLWORK!! And thanks for the reviews and sorry if I didn't reply them, I didn't really have the time but I rrrreeeeaallllyyyy appreciate them. And for that, I present you another chapter!!

BTW: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. (I know it's a little late but I only realized that I hadn't been writing disclaimers)

* * *

"Blaze, are you okay, partner? You look a little green," Clay patted Blaze on his back. Dojo had been flying awkwardly. He couldn't sense the correct location of the Shen Gong Wu because it was drizzling. The Xiaolin Warriors were damp but they did not complain.

"I… easily (gasp) get air sick…" Blaze clamped a hand to his mouth.

"Dojo, I would recommend that you fasten your pace before…" Omi started when suddenly, he heard a sickening belch and a groan.

"Never mind," Omi muttered.

"Ungh, I feel sick just by hearing that," Kimiko groaned.

"I think Blaze's little up chuck hit something there," Raimundo pointed at a figure below them.

"What is that little cretin?" Clay asked, squinting his eyes.

"Well, I guess we've got to apologize," Blaze said, feeling a little guilty.

"ARGH!! WHAT THE-???" the figure shouted, glaring at the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Is that… I think it's… JACK SPICER??" Kimiko giggled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, then we don't have to apologize then," Blaze shrugged, with a grin.

"Okay, which one of you did it???" Jack flew beside Dojo, accompanied by his robots.

"Did what?" Kimiko asked, innocently.

"I know one of you did it!!" Jack yelled, pointing at his trench coat which was covered by Blaze's vomit.

"Pee-yew, you smell BAD," Dojo commented, scrunching his nose. Suddenly, he began fidgeting.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!!" Dojo began descending, leaving a scowling Jack hovering in the air.

"I'll get you!!" Jack yelled, waving a fist. "Jack bots!!" he ordered his robots to attack.

It didn't take long for the Xiaolin warriors to take care of Jack and his robots. After the fight, Jack's robots were destroyed and his heli pack malfunctioned. He pummeled to the ground, screaming.

"That was quick. I blinked and it was over," Dojo commented as he landed among the trees. As he shrunk, Omi picked the dragon up and they jogged towards the mountain.

"Okay, if I remembered properly, the Shen Gong Wu is supposed to be in the mountain," Dojo nodded.

"How are we supposed to get into the mountain?" Blaze asked, looking out for caves.

"You've forgotten that Clay is the Dragon of Earth," Raimundo grinned.

Clay advanced to the side of the mountain and began tapping his knuckles on the wall. He wanted to know the thickness of the wall and if he was able to create a hole big enough for them crawl through.

The results of the test were unpromising. By the feel of the wall, and the dull echoes from his knocks, it was solid, two or three blocks thick.

"How is it looking, Clay my man?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"It's too thick. I could burst through eventually, but it would take a lot of work and a lot of time," Clay answered, he moved to his right.

"We cannot wait any longer! Chase Young might have already taken the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted.

"Wait a minute, will you??" Clay replied. He tapped onto a spot slightly above him.

_Thunk._

"Stand back," Clay warned. He took in a deep breath and traced a circle around the spot. As rocks and pebbles covered his hands, he punched the wall.

Effectively, the wall collapsed. Blaze waved his hands to clear the dust. He gawped at the hole in the wall. Clay was standing by the hole, grinning from ear to ear.

"Show off," Blaze muttered.

"Sorry kids, I think I've got a little stomach trouble here, maybe because of the Shen Gong Wu," Dojo let out a belch and he scurried towards a tree.

"Come on then, we've got a Wu to get," Kimiko announced, climbing into the hole with a little help from Raimundo. After Raimundo climbed in after Kimiko, Omi went next, followed by Blaze and last but not least, Clay.

As the Xiaolin Warriors emerged from the hole on the other side of the wall, they observed their surroundings. They were in a dome, roughly shaped because of the stalagmites and stalactites.

"There! The Wyvern's Cry!" Omi pointed at the cliff opposite them. The Shen Gong Wu was a beak-shaped trumpet. He was going to walk forward when suddenly, Kimiko stopped him.

"Whoa there, Omi," Kimiko warned. Omi stopped instantly and followed her gaze downwards. Only then he realized that they were standing at the edge of a pit.

The deep pit was filled with sharp stakes and their eyes occasionally stayed on the skeletons. Some of them were impaled in the head, some through their chest.

It was impossible to jump over the pit and there was no available way across.

"I think I can fly across," Raimundo suggested.

"Afraid you can't. You see, this cave is specially made. You can't use any of your elements or Shen Gong Wu. Unless one calls for a Xiaolin Showdown," Ashlyn appeared from the shadows right behind the Shen Gong Wu.

"You!" Omi shouted.

"Well, are you going to stand there like idiots or come and get this Wu?" Ashlyn asked, tossing the Wu into the air and catching it.

"How did you get there?" Kimiko asked, taking another peek at the pit. The stakes were closely arranged so, there was no way to walk among them.

Ashlyn pointed upwards.

The stalactites which emerged from the top of the ceiling were long and they were arranged closely just like the stakes.

Realization hits.

"We have to climb across, using the stalactites," Raimundo muttered.

"That's suicidal!" Kimiko yelled.

"If I can do it, why can't you?" Ashlyn challenged.

"It's the only way across," Clay concluded.

"One thing still puzzles me, though," Omi said, thoughtfully.

"Why didn't she just take the Shen Gong Wu and leave?" he continued.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Ashlyn joked.

"So… who goes first?" Blaze asks.

"How about Raimundo? He is the Shoku warrior, after all," Omi suggested.

"You're only saying that because if I die, you'll have another chance of becoming the leader," Raimundo accused.

"It'll the one who can move swiftly," Omi replied, ignoring Raimundo's accusation.

"I don't think I qualify as swift. Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"Are you out of your mind??" Kimiko yelled.

"Okay, then we've got to find another way around," Raimundo concluded.

"Wait- where's Blaze?" Kimiko asked.

"Blaze!!" Raimundo shouted, spotting Blaze hanging onto the first stalactite.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnn!!! BlackFlamerz 


	12. The Fall

Good morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Depending on when you're reading this, anywhooo... Thanks reviewers, for your awesome, inspiring and humorous REVIEWS! And with that, I present you, another chapter!

* * *

"Blaze! Get back here!! Are you out of your mind??" Kimiko yelled but Blaze continued, ignoring Kimiko.

"He's out of his mind," Clay nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kimiko muttered.

"I'm going after him," Raimundo started climbing the wall.

"Then, I'm coming along. You may need assistance," Omi followed after Raimundo.

"No, it'll be risky. If something goes wrong, I won't be able to forgive myself," Raimundo shook his head.

"Good luck, Raimundo," Kimiko whispered.

"Careful now, the stalactites are slippery from the rain and they break easily. One slip and you'll find yourselves… well let's say you won't have a happy ending," Ashlyn warned.

Raimundo made sure that he had a firm grip on the stalactites before moving forward. He was sweating by the time he got halfway across and his arms strained to the limit. Suddenly, Raimundo caught a glimpse of Blaze. He was resting for a moment before continuing but he accidentally grabbed a weak stalactite and it creaked from his weight.

Kimiko screamed.

"Blaze!" Raimundo shouted, he reached for him but he was too far. He saw Blaze's grip slipping as he hung on for dear life.

Raimundo climbed closer and stretched his arm.

"Grab my hand!" Raimundo shouted. Blaze looked at him hopefully and grabbed Raimundo's palm but his grip slipped off.

"Your hands are sweaty!" Blaze yelled. Raimundo wiped his hands onto his shirt and stretched out his arm again.

As Blaze firmly grabbed Raimundo's wrist, the stalactite which Blaze was holding on broke and fell into the pit. Raimundo grunted as he held Blaze, who was swinging wildly.

"Hold on!" Raimundo groaned, trying to pull Blaze up. Suddenly, Raimundo's stalactite began to creak.

"Raimundo!!!" Kimiko screamed.

"The stalactite won't hold both of us," Blaze whispered.

"Yes it will!" Raimundo shouted.

The stalactite let out another creak.

"Raimundo, I did something horrible in the past. Something that effected Ashlyn. I need you to take off the necklace she's wearing. It's controlling her," Blaze told Raimundo in a rush.

"Blaze, don't talk that way! You'll be okay!!" Raimundo shouted.

"I'm glad I met the Xiaolin Warriors. Thank you for accepting me," Blaze smiled and he began peeling off his fingers from Raimundo's wrist.

"No! Blaze, DON'T!" Raimundo pleaded, tears falling from his eyes.

It all happened in slow motion. Raimundo lost his grip on Blaze's fingers and he watched the Dragon of Electricity fall into the pit.

"BLAZE!!!" Raimundo shouted.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Will Blaze survive the fall? Will Ashlyn finally get her revenge? Well, even I don't know until I continue the story, hahhaaa! BlackFlamerz, over and out 


	13. The Fall 2

"DOJO!! We need your help!!" Omi shouted as he scrambled out of the hole.

"DOJO!!" Omi cupped his hands around his mouth.

"A dragon can't even have his privacy," Dojo muttered darkly as he emerged from a bush.

"Dojo!" Omi shouted, grabbing the dragon and running back to the hole.

"Hey, watch the scales!!" Dojo shouted.

"BLAZE!!!" Raimundo shouted as he watched his friend fall.

At the last possible moment, when all seemed lost, someone streaked through the air and rescued Blaze from a very gruesome death.

"Dojo!!" Raimundo yelled, happily.

"NO!" Ashlyn roared in frustration.

"I leave you kids for ten minutes and look what happens!" Dojo replied.

Raimundo laughed as he released his grip from the stalactite and landed on Dojo's back. Blaze high five-d Raimundo and they laughed happily.

"They made it!! They made it!!" Kimiko yelled, happily. She wiped the tears which were rolling down her face.

"WAY TO GO, DOJO!!! QUICK THINKING, OMI!!" Clay yelled, hugging Omi.

"I can't breathe!!!" Omi gasped but he couldn't help grinning.

"We owe you one, Dojo!!" Raimundo laughed.

"Yeah!!" Blaze agreed, laughing along with Raimundo.

"Back to business, you lot. Where's the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo asked.

"It's right the-," Raimundo stopped.

"Where is it?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"Ashlyn must have taken the Shen Gong Wu with her!" Blaze cursed madly.

When Dojo landed with the other Xiaolin Warriors, Kimiko hugged a blushing Raimundo while Clay brushed Blaze's hair with a grin.

"But we didn't get the Wu…" Raimundo announced, sadly.

"It's all because of that no good-," Clay started cursing when suddenly…

"HAHAHA!! JACK SPICER IS IN THE BUILDING!! TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHTY POWER OF JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY-," Jack stopped as the Xiaolin Warriors advanced on him with evil grin plastered onto their faces.

"Now we have something to take our anger out on," Kimiko grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles.

"This will be mmmoooossssttt satisfying," Omi grinned, advancing on Jack.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU??? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jack cowered to a corner.

The Xiaolin Warriors pounced onto their victim.


	14. Wicked Witch

_Damn, damn, damn, damn. Why did that stupid lizard appear when the good part was starting??? I'm going to kill it next time. That stupid lizard!! _

We find Ashlyn walking towards the throne room where she was supposed to meet Chase after getting the Shen Gong Wu. Her head was literally going to explode from the fury and anger.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here," a voice reached her ears.

Ashlyn turned around a second too late when suddenly; a hand lashed out and grabbed her throat.

"Wuya. What do you want?" Ashlyn growled but her voice came out as a squeak.

"Payback," Wuya whispered menacingly. She threw Ashlyn towards a wall. As she slammed against the wall, Wuya advanced slowly.

"You embarrassed me in front of Chase," Wuya snarled, kicking Ashlyn continuously.

"You made me look like a fool," she continued. Wuya grabbed her legs and swung her across the hall.

"I think you managed that on your own," Ashlyn replied, chuckling at the comment. She stood up, using the wall as support. Her chest hurt like hell but she wasn't going to give Wuya the satisfaction that she had actually hurt her.

In a flash, Wuya appeared in front of her and she grabbed her left arm. She swung Ashlyn till she was face flat onto the wall while her arm and twisted it to her back. Ashlyn gasped, dumbstruck. _How could she have not seen that move? When did she learn to move that fast??_

"You should learn to keep your mouth SHUT!" Wuya snarled, and with no moment to lose, she snapped Ashlyn's arm. She screamed on top of her lungs, the pain was unbearable. Wuya let go of Ashlyn and her body fell onto the floor. Ashlyn bit her bottom lip till it bleed, choking back her tears and sobs but she felt hot tears falling down her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Take that as a reminder," Wuya continued, her eyes gleaming with joy as she watched Ashlyn squirm and whimper in pain.

Ashlyn turned her head to glare at Wuya but her gaze fell onto her broken arm. She almost vomited.

Her arm was now in an awkward angle and she could see a bone sticking out from what used to be her elbow. She couldn't move her fingers.

"Now, Chase wouldn't want his spotless floor to be dirtied up, now do we?" Wuya cackled. She advanced forward, her clawed fingers caressing her other arm. Suddenly, her ears perked up. She frowned and turned around as if someone was calling her. Ashlyn used the moment of distraction to reach into her pocket and retrieve the Wyvern's Cry. She forced her good arm to lift the Wu to her lips.

"Go… to hell, witch," Ashlyn croaked and she blew.

The shrill cry from the Wu made Wuya go down to her knees. With her hands against her ears, she screamed. Ashlyn kept on going until her breath ended. She was panting by the end. Wuya, on the other hand, had stopped screaming but she held her head in her hands in pain with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Ashlyn saw a tiger and a black panther advancing on Wuya. Wuya was too distracted that she didn't realize this until they pounced, knocking her onto the floor.

Wuya yelled, partly from surprise and shock, trying to crawl away from the felines. They cornered her and growled menacingly. Even Ashlyn tried to move, tried to at least get onto her feet but her efforts avail.

Out of the blue, a pair of arms scooped her into his arms, taking extra precaution of her broken arm. Ashlyn tried to look back at Wuya, out of curiosity but he had already turned at a corner. She sighed tiredly and leaned her head onto his armored covered chest.

"Thank you… Chase," Ashlyn muttered, her eyes getting heavier by the second. She saw him moving his lips, replying her, but she drifted off before she could ask what he was trying to say.


	15. The Past

omigosh! I'm sorry to everyone who has been following my story! I totally forgot about fanfiction! (waves fists into the sky) Damn you, homework and tests!! Don't worry everyone, I shall continue until this is finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys helped me continue this story! Cookies for everyone!!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. (cries in agony)

BTW, this chapter takes place in the past, okay? So don't get confused or anything. XD

* * *

"Ashlyn, go call your brother. It's dinner time," Ashlyn's mother said to her six year old daughter. "Okay, mummy!" Ashlyn replied. She picked up her doll and ran up the stairs, knocking into her younger brother, Damian. He yelled in surprise and scowled at Ashlyn. "Watch where you're going!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, Damian," Ashlyn ran past him and stopped in front of Blaze's room. She lifted her fist to knock on the door but there were voices inside the room. Ashlyn pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"Yes, Blaze. You know what you have to do," a voice said. A woman. She had a sharp and cold voice which sent shivers to Ashlyn's spine. She hugged her doll against her chest and listened further.

"I don't know, I don't think I should be doing this," Blaze replied. "We're talking about my family here," he continued.

"You DO want your name recorded under your ancestor, do you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Under the famous Isabella Ryder, the greatest warrior in the world. I know what you want, Blaze Ryder. If you leave this world, not leaving any sign or footprints, nobody would know that you had once been walking on Earth."

"I still don't know…"

"You released me because I sensed your need to stand out from your siblings. Damian, the youngest, the power of fire. Trisha, the power of destruction and your sister, _Ashlyn_."

Ashlyn jumped when the voice mentioned her name.

"She has the power of darkness. And you? The power of electricity. All of your siblings had powers beyond imagination; their powers can change the world."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Blaze, you will do as you are told. Trust me."

"I… yes… I do trust you," Blaze replied.

"Ashlyn, what are you doing??" Trisha asked, pulling on Ashlyn's pigtail. The five year old wagged her finger at a horrified Ashlyn and said, "Mum said eavesdropping is a bad thing!"

"Shut up!!" Ashlyn clamped a hand over Trisha's mouth and dragged her towards the closet. She slammed the door shut and retreated to the back of the closet with Trisha. The five year old giggled, thinking it was a game. Ashlyn heard footsteps outside, walking across the hall.

"Is it possible one of your siblings heard our conversation?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Blaze replied gloomily.

"Find them!" the voice commanded.

Ashlyn whimpered as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Trisha, on the other hand, crawled to the back of the closet and covered herself with coats and jackets. Her giggles were muffled by the clothes. Ashlyn pressed her back against the wall and hugged her doll tightly.

"Blaze! Blaze! Dinner time!!" Damian called.

"Sure, Damian. I'll be down in a minute," Blaze replied.

"It has to be tonight," the voice whispered. Without replying he walked down the stairs. Ashlyn breathed out in relief. "This is getting boring. I'm going down for dinner," Trisha grumbled, walking out of the closet. Ashlyn was left all alone in the closet, her back still stiff against the wall.

After what it seems like eternity (five minutes), Ashlyn stood up but her head banged against the shelf on top of her. A dark blue case dropped and landed in front of her. She grumbled in pain and massaged her sore spot on her head. Ashlyn picked up the case and stared at it.

_It was the case which Mum and Dad said to not touch. They said the case contained a gem. The Dark Gem. What was it doing here? I thought it was in Dad's safe. _

Ashlyn tip toed to put the case back but an idea hit her.

_One little peek won't hurt anyone. _

Ashlyn giggled softly and opened the case. It was empty.

_Empty? That means… someone took it! Burglars! I have to tell Mum. _

Before she could place a hand on the doorknob, she heard her Mum scream. Ashlyn ran out of the closet and stood at the top of the stairs. She peeked from where she was hiding. Mum and Blaze were standing at the living room. Blaze's back was against Ashlyn.

"Damian!! Trisha!! What happened?! Blaze?? Who did this??" her Mum screamed.

"I did it," Blaze replied, his voice cold and sharp. Just like the woman.

"What… Blaze?? What are you talking about?!" her Mum screamed again. Then, she realized something was wrong. "Blaze, what is around your neck?" she asked. Ashlyn watched as Blaze pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. Mum gasped and backed away from Blaze.

"But how…?" her Mum asked.

"It was easy. I caught your son staring at me when you showed me to your children, Jeanne. I felt his hunger for power," Blaze explained.

"Furey, get out of my son. What do you want?!" Jeanne snarled menacingly.

"What do I want? What do I WANT?! I want revenge. Isabella Ryder imprisoned me in this filthy form of a gem. I want to destroy all the Ryder generation," Blaze stopped for a second. "No not all. I will save one so that I can rule the world," he continued.

"Once I get back my dagger and shed blood of a Ryder, I will be able to take my original form and rule the world," Blaze laughed.

"I won't let you do it," Jeanne snarled.

"Who are you to stop me? Your husband is long gone. The flame in him as strong but it is weak in you," Blaze laughed again.

"This is going to stop now," Jeanne took one step towards Blaze.

"Are you going to kill your own son, Jeanne?" Blaze taunted. He waved a hand towards Jeanne and released a bolt of lightning which made Jeanne slam against the wall behind her. Ashlyn yelled in anger and ran down the stairs. She pushed Blaze and stood in between him and her mother.

"Ashlyn! No!" Jeanne cried, pushing herself off the floor.

"If you hurt my mum…" Ashlyn threatened.

"You'll what? Hit me with your doll?" Blaze sneered. He swiped a hand at Ashlyn and she was thrown towards the wall.

"Watch Jeanne, as I slowly kill your daughter," Blaze laughed madly. He held out a hand and released another bolt of lightning. Ashlyn screamed, shutting her eyes and waited for death to claim her. She heard a grunt and a body falling in front of her.

"Mum!!" Ashlyn screamed. Her mother was lying in front of her, her whole body burnt. She trailed a finger along her mother's cheek and cried.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. No, Mum. Please wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!! _

Ashlyn let her head fall as tears fell off her face, dripping onto the carpet.

"Sad. Now, it's your turn. Would you like to join your mother in Heaven?" Blaze sneered.

"Blaze… What… what have you done??" Ashlyn whispered.

"What? You have to speak up," Blaze cupped a hand over his ear, mockingly.

Ashlyn yelled, blinded by fury. She charged towards Blaze and swung her fist at his chest. He blocked her fist and laughed. "Silly child," he laughed. Then, he screamed in pain and agony as his palm began to sizzle. He jumped backwards and stared at his palm. The skin on his palm was raw and burnt. He looked up and watched Ashlyn. She was staring at her own fists. Some sort of black substance which was covering her fists was now fading.

"Interesting," Blaze replied.

Ashlyn charged towards him again. The black substance around her fist now took the shape of a spiked glove. Blaze released bolts of lightning towards Ashlyn but she expertly dodged them. He gasped as Ashlyn stabbed him. Blaze stared at Ashlyn with betrayal and touched his wound. Blood dripped from his hand.

"Ashlyn…" Blaze gasped as he fell onto the floor.

Ashlyn continued to cry as her knees went weak, she dropped onto the floor. She approached her brother's stationary body and grinded her teeth in anger. She still felt the tingle of energy passing throughout her body. Suddenly, a pale blue mist surrounded Ashlyn. She swiped a hand at the mist but her hand collided with nothing.

"Ashlyn, your power is great but I can help you to harvest it," a voice echoed in her ears.

"Leave me the hell alone!!" Ashlyn screamed, covering her ears. A malevolent laughter made her head spin. She fell face flat onto the floor, crying uncontrollably.

The neighbors had heard the awful screaming and had called the police. By the time they got into the house, they found three charred bodies, one seriously injured boy and a girl who had passed out. Unknown to them, Ashlyn was fighting in a losing battle in her mind against the spirit trapped in the Dark Gem, Furey.

The five Ryders were admitted into a private hospital and at times, the nurses refused to enter Ashlyn's ward because of the strange moaning and groaning sounds they heard from the outside. Sometimes, they could hear a different voice emitting from her mouth.

After three months, Ashlyn finally awakened from her deep slumber.

She was brought to court.

Ashlyn pleaded and begged that she wasn't the one to be blamed for the murder. Blaze couldn't help because he couldn't say anything about Furey. Something inside his mind made him shut up every time he wanted to defend his only living sister. He watched as Ashlyn was sentenced to nine years of jail time, including counseling because of her multiple personalities disorder.

"No! It wasn't me!!"

"Tell them, Blaze!! It wasn't me!!" Ashlyn pleaded, her eyes swollen from her crying. She struggled against the guards' grip.

And yet Blaze refused to look at Ashlyn. She grinded her teeth and yelled in anger, "I will get my revenge!! I will kill you!! I swear I will!!"

Blaze's heart nearly broke into two.

The next day, Ashlyn woke up to a new environment and to a new person.

"We are going to have a lot of fun, Ashlyn," Furey laughed. Deep in her mind, Ashlyn screamed.

* * *

BlackFlamerz: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit confusing but I wanted everyone to understand where "The Dark Power" came from. Gomenasai! Please forgive me! (knocks self on the head)

Chase: Why don't you hit harder and give yourself a headache?

BlackFlamerz: (glares) I'll give YOU a headache! (pounces on Chase)

Chase: Oh no.. the agony. ouchies. (sarcastic)

BlackFlamerz: Yesh! Feel the agony of my tickles!! Mwahaha!~ Stay tuned okay, guys? I shall make up the time loss!


	16. Mind over matter

greetings people! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! anyway, this chapter is going to be reaaallll short but i hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. (wwhyyy?!? why gawddammit?!?)

A/N btw, you're going to hafta use your imagination for this chapter.

* * *

"Ashlyn… oh, Ashlyn…" Furey called as she perched herself on a throne made of pure gold. She tapped her chin and pouted when no one came through the doors. _She's stubborn even in her own mind, _Furey thought.

She waved a hand and the doors slammed open, an unknown force dragged a teenage girl's limp body into the room. She lifted her head tiredly, blood running down her cheek. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

"There you are," Furey smirked. She jumped off the throne and landed gracefully in front of the girl. Furey flipped her pale blue hair and stared with boredom at the pathetic girl with her misty gray eyes.

"You know what happens if you don't come when I summon you," Furey stomped on Ashlyn's hand. Her knuckles cracked under the weight. She cried out in pain.

"I know you're wondering why I wanted to see you," Furey twirled in her long black dress. "I've been fighting your fights for you and of course, winning most of them. But when I let you fight one of it on your own, well, you were pathetic," Furey planted her hands on his hips, angrily.

"I've been kind, Ashlyn. I barely took over you, only when after you were rescued from that awful prison, fighting those children, getting the Shen Gong Wu and… hm… Yes, those are the only times I took over. Of course, your actions were mostly influenced by, yours truly," Furey fanned herself with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Maybe I should be you from now on, what do you think?" Furey tapped his chin, mockingly.

"Wuya almost killed you, Ashlyn. You were in a terrible condition that I had to take over and heal you. You know what you have to do to repay me, Ashlyn," she kneeled in front of her.

"But of course, it doesn't have to be right away or my plan wouldn't work. Blaze is after all, not the only Ryder left," she continued.

Ashlyn moved her lips but Furey couldn't hear anything.

"What is that you just said?" Furey asked, cupping her ear.

"Wit… Witch," Ashlyn snarled.

Furey grabbed her by the scruff of her collar and said, menacingly, "Don't ever call me that." And she threw Ashlyn out of the room, through the doors. "You'll regret that," Furey continued, waving a hand and the doors closed with a loud slam.

* * *

Ashlyn blinked and pushed herself from the bed. She winced in pain. Her arm which Wuya broke was bandaged up and she felt that her whole body was numb. She hung her head in disgust and cried at her own stupidity.

_It all started with this bloody gem…_

She reached the necklace with her uninjured hand and fingered it. She felt like destroying it, taking it to a volcano and throwing it into the magma. That way, she would be free. She would be able to lead a normal life.

But Furey wouldn't allow that.

It's not that she hadn't tried to destroy the necklace. Furey would take over and Ashlyn wouldn't be able to destroy the cursed gem.

Ashlyn cried harder, tears dropped onto the bed.

"I want a normal life. I want to live as a normal teenager," she whispered to herself.

"_But you can't, can you? You have to do as I say," Furey purred in her head._

"I hate you," Ashlyn whispered.

* * *

BlackFlamerz: i might not be updating often cause this year im having a major exam. (psstt.. SPM) so, FORGIVE ME!! and please! PLEASE! Send in reviews because i need help with the continuation!

Chase: So, the mighty BlackFlamerz needs help. Pathetic.

BlackFlamerz: *aims bazooka* You'd better run before I lose my patience.

Chase: (takes a step backwards) But you love me!

BlackFlamerz: I do! But you were dissing my story. *launches missiles*

Chase: NNNNNNYYYUUUU!!~ *runs away as the missiles follows him*

BlackFlamerz: As i was saying before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPTED, please send in your reviews! I will stomp on Hannibal Roy Bean for each reviews! Thanks!

Hannibal Roy Bean: What did I do??

BlackFlamerz: YOU TALKED!! A TALKING BEAN IS JUST PLAIN WEIRD!

Hannibal Roy Bean: hmph. (sulks)

BlackFlamerz: See ya!


	17. Aurora Dagger

"You know, all of this is kind of fishy," Raimundo tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What is, partner?" Clay tipped his hat backwards to look at Raimundo.

"I don't think I understand what exactly you are talking about, Raimundo. I don't see any fish here!" Omi looked around the meditation hall.

"I don't know if you heard it but Blaze told me that he did something in the past which affected his sister. Something about a necklace too," he explained, receiving blank stares from the Dragon of Water and Earth.

"You know, the whacked girl who took the Wu?" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, the one with the eyes spookier than Aunt Judy's flabby arms?" Clay asked. (Sheesh… I'm really no good in Clay metaphors…)

"Ah, I think I understand where all of this is coming," Omi flashed his knowing smile.

"Going," Raimundo mumbled under his breath.

"You are interested with this girl!" Omi jumped to his feet and pointed at Raimundo.

"Now wait a…" Raimundo started.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew it!!" Omi jumped up and down.

"You knew what?" Kimiko appeared behind Raimundo, who jumped and tackled Omi to the ground before he could say anything to destroy his chances of coupling with Kimiko.

"That! Raimundo! Ouch! Likes!! MRRFFHH!!" Omi's voice was muffled when Raimundo gagged Omi using his sock. Omi's face turned into a pale shade of green.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked, suspiciously. She squinted her eyes at the strange scene.

"Nothing, Omi's having a nightmare, that's all," Raimundo laughed nervously. He moved in front of Omi so that he could block him from Kimiko.

"You know what, I'm going to go along with this," Kimiko shrugged. "What's up?" she sat beside Clay and took out her PDA.

"I was just saying that Blaze-," Raimundo started when suddenly, Blaze ran into the room and shouted on top of his lungs.

"Is here!!" Raimundo changed hastily. He stared at Blaze's hair and hooted, "And he's blond!!"

"My hair!!! What am I supposed to do?!" Blaze began running in circles.

"What's that in your hand? Is… Is that my blond dye?!" Kimiko screeched, snatching the bottle from Blaze's hand. "You used up my permanent blond dye!!" Kimiko laughed along with Raimundo.

Clay took of his hat and brushed a hand through his blond hair and pursed his lips. "What's wrong with blond hair?" he grumbled, watching as Raimundo and Kimiko held a pillar for support as they laughed their heads off. Even Omi was rolling on the floor, his laughter muffled by the sock.

"This is so NOT funny!" Blaze pointed at his now unnatural pale blond hair.

"Sorry, dude but- Hahahaha!!- I can't help it!" Raimundo collapsed onto the floor, holding his stomach with tears in his eyes.

"How do I change it back?!" Blaze demanded.

"You could use my brown dye but… I used it up last week. It would take a month for it to arrive," Kimiko replied, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"A month???" Blaze gripped his hair, horrified.

"Don't worry, man. You don't look too bad," Raimundo patted his back.

"Thanks Rai-"

"You just look like Clay's twin!" Raimundo let out a loud laugh.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" Blaze yelled, angrily. He pounced on Raimundo and both of them rolled on the floor, trading punches.

This all stopped when Dojo slithered in, waving the ancient scroll crazily.

"STOP EVERYTHING!!" he shouted, he took one look at Blaze and Raimundo and blinked. "No wait, not yet," he said brightly, taking out a camcorder as Blaze caught Raimundo in a headlock. "I could use this in Most Embarrassing Videos," Dojo turned on the camcorder and start to record the fight.

Raimundo pointed at a random direction and shouted, "Look, brown dye!"

Blaze momentarily lost his focus and Raimundo amazingly managed out of Blaze's headlock. Kimiko rubbed a hand onto her face and groaned.

"Judaley Flip! FIRE!" Kimiko summoned her fire powers and aimed the two fireballs at both of the boys. They screamed and ran away from the incoming fireballs but they ended up crashing into each other and being burned by the fireballs. They yelled and ran out to the training grounds, diving into the fountain.

For a few seconds, both of them stayed submerged under water. Then, they came up for air. Raimundo pouted and yelled to Kimiko, "That wasn't necessary!!"

Blaze sighed and climbed out of the fountain. He wrung his shirt and flipped his hair, dramatically. "Look at what you've done, Raimundo! You've gotten my shirt all wet. It's time for payback," he grinned evilly.

Raimundo laughed and wiggled his fingers, "What are you going to do? Tickle me?"

"Look around you, Raimundo. You're in the water. And -oh! What am I? The dragon of electricity," Blaze held out both of his arms.

"Oh shit!!" Raimundo cursed, struggling to get out of the fountain. But he was too slow as Blaze let out a tuned down electricity bolt towards the fountain. Raimundo shouted in pain and surprise as he was electrocuted. Kimiko, Clay and Omi ran towards the fountain and laughed at the twitching Raimundo.

His hair was stuck out at all directions and his eyes were so wide they could pop out of his eye sockets.

"And that's a wrap! Good job, kiddo! This is some great stuff!" Dojo kissed his camcorder and high five-d Blaze.

"You had something to show us?" Blaze asked as Dojo rested on his shoulder.

"Oh! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojo took out the scroll. "It's the Aurora Dagger. Its use isn't really known yet but legend has it that it once belonged to the goddess of chaos," Dojo started making the supposedly spooky noises.

"Of course, I consider it as a really old artifact Dashi created when he needed to skin an apple," Dojo shrugged.

"Ooh, I think I would like to use this Shen Gong Wu. Maybe I will be able to discover its wondrous power!" Omi rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Hop on guys!" Dojo said as he expanded.

"Come on, Raimundo. Up and at 'em," Clay said, carrying Raimundo and putting him onto Dojo.

"I feel… weird," Raimundo said, shaking his head from side to side. He slammed a hand at one of his ears and water rushed out of his other ear. He sighed in relief. "Much better," he said.

"Man, to think that Rai's head had a brain inside but look, there's only water," Kimiko giggled.

The gang laughed while Raimundo glared at them, only to laugh with them later.

Everyone except Blaze.

He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something that scared him intensely.

Furey…


	18. Access Denied

"For the last time, Spicer. I do not want any of your disgusting pudding," Chase snarled, pushing the Goth away from him as he got up from his seat.

"Aw, but… the pudding's chocolate!! Don't you like chocolate??" Jack whined as he collapsed into the seat beside him. He watched as Chase walked towards the window and looked out with boredom.

"Not much of a view since we're going under," Jack pointed out, dipping his spoon into his chocolate pudding. He childishly giggled when he shoved the spoon into his mouth, tasting the pudding.

"What does the Aurora Dagger do anyway?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation with his one true idol. He watched as Chase sighed deeply and shook his head gently.

"The Aurora Dagger has no use… yet," he said, after a few seconds of silence.

"What?? No use?? What kind of Shen Gong Wu is that??" Jack whined, staring at Chase with curiosity.

"I never said that the Wu did not have any use. Only that its function is not known yet," Chase curled his fist, grinding his teeth impatiently.

Jack pondered on this for a few minutes. A light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Oh! And you're going to get it and use it against the Xiaolin Losers because they don't know what the Wu does!! That's so evil!! We're so on the roll, baby!!" Jack did an annoying air guitar gesture.

"We? WE? WE are not getting the Wu. YOU are. YOU are going to challenge the Xiaolin Warriors to a Xiaolin Showdown and you WILL win… or else," Chase said, taking a step towards Jack with each word. Jack cowered in his seat and shut his eyes tightly.

"But… but!! I can't go against them! I'm weak… and… and… I bruise easily!!" Jack said in a high pitched tone.

"I'm giving you a chance to show everyone what you are made of," Chase snarled. He frowned and pulled back. He then shook his head again, "Dejavu."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered. Chase's eyes flashed and he grabbed Jack by the scruff of his collar. He lifted him up and threw Jack towards the front of the Molar V3.0. Jack collided with his pilot robot and groaned.

"Master Jack, we have reached our destination. The Shen Gong Wu is right above us," the robot said in its metallic voice.

"Then bring us up already!" Jack ordered, slamming his fist onto the dashboard. The dashboard with a lot of buttons. The dashboard with a LOT of buttons. Including the self-destruct button.

"What kind of insect puts a self-destruct button on his own creation??" Chase growled angrily from behind Jack.

"Yeah! What kind of idiot puts a self-destruct button on his own creation??" Jack repeated, stupidly. The screen situated in front of Jack's head flashed and large bolded words came out;

**SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED.**

**SELF-DESTRUCT WILL INICIATE IN 10 SECONDS.**

**JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIUS, CREATOR OF THE MOLAR V3.0 WISHES YOU GOOD LUCK AND R.I.P.**

**AND HE DOESN'T MEAN REST IN PEACE. **

**REST IN PIECES.**

…**10…**

Jack screamed and rushed towards the exit. Chase had beaten him to it. He pounded furiously at the door and cursed.

…**9…**

"What's the password?!" Chase yelled.

…**8…**

Jack entered the words, "JACK SPICER RULES" into the keypad.

**Access denied.**

…**7…**

Jack looked taken aback. He thought for a while and tried again. He typed in, "CHOCOLATE PUDDING ROCKS."

**Access denied.**

…**6…**

"SPICER!!!" Chase yelled.

…**5…**

"Um… err… I don't know the password!!" Jack yelled, pulling on his hair. "We're doomed!! I don't want to die!!" Jack shouted crazily.

…**4…**

"Insect!" Chase growled. He let out his dragon side to take control. He felt his face elongate and his body began to turn in a shade of dark green.

…**3…**

Once the transformation was complete, he roared and dug his fingernails deep into the door. With a victorious roar, he tore it out from the hinges.

…**2…**

Chase jumped out and Jack followed behind. He landed gracefully onto the ground while Jack lay on the ground in a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably.

…**1…**

Chase watched as the vehicle spurted out sparks and began to vibrate unsteadily. Then, the Molar V2.0 exploded, pieces of its metal shell thrown everywhere.

"SPICER," Chase hissed, looming over the cowering Jack.

"Y-Yes?" Jack smiled innocently.

"I am going to claw your insides out and-," Chase threatened but someone interrupted him.

"ALRIGHT! Score one for the good guys!" Raimundo's voice could be heard from above them.

"Did anyone hear some kind of explosion? It came from below us or something," Kimiko said.

"Look, let's just get out of here before Jackie boy comes and ruin our day," Blaze said.

"Yes, as you say it, let's fly in out of where we are," Omi said, getting the phrase all wrong.

"I think you mean, let's jet on out of here, partner?" Clay corrected him.

"Jet? Do you mean that there is a jet somewhere here? It is in your hat, Clay?" Omi asked, clueless as ever.

"Come on, kiddos. I think we better get out of here. I think this cave is haunted," Dojo shivered.

"Haunted?" Raimundo scoffed.

"Yeah, I think I'm hearing some poor soul getting beaten up," Dojo said, spookily.

Unknown to them, Jack was being beaten up by Chase underneath them.


	19. Note

Hi everyone! Sorry but I'm not going to continue this story, maybe in the future

I'm slowly working at a new story though so make sure to look out for it, this time, i'm writing all the chapters before introducing the story

Thanks for all your support!


End file.
